The Berners' House
by LexieBird
Summary: The Doctor thinks it'll be a quick stop in Leadworth before they're off again; until he runs into a familiar face that makes Amy want to stay just a bit longer. Forget curiosity killed the cat, curiosity caused the universe to implode.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're in _Leadworth _again!" Exclaimed the Doctor.  
"Well, it is the day after out wedding." Rory pointed out. "Did you expect us to leave during the reception or something?"  
"No." The Doctor sighed. "But going back for clothes? Really? That's so…"  
"Human?" Cut in Rory. The Doctor grinned. It was a cloudy afternoon in Leadworth, with a 100% chance of boring. Amy approached the two of them, her hands full of bags. She unloaded them onto the two guys, before putting either arm around their shoulders.  
"C'mon, boys. Let's go!" The three of them began to make their way back to the TARDIS, when the Doctor spotted a tall, skinny man in a brown pinstripe suit and tan overcoat heading toward them.  
"Don't call me the Doctor, okay? Just for a moment." He told his companions hurriedly.  
"Why?"  
"Just don't. Trust me."

The Tenth Doctor approached the trio.  
"Hello," he said, "I'm John Smith, from the council's survey department. I'm here to do a local survey on the butchers over there."  
"I'm Amy, this," she said, taking Rory's hand, "is my husband, Rory, and this is our friend… um…." She turned to the Doctor questioningly.  
"Right! I'm John, as well. John… Jones. Yeah." He said, pleased with the fake name he'd come up with. The Tenth Doctor proceeded to question them about the butchers, their service and products and other such things. Once he had finished, he said,  
"Also, before I go, I'm thinking of moving closer into town. What do you think about that house, there?" He asked, pointing at an old, slightly creepy looking house on the corner.  
"Ohhh, That's the Berners house." Said Amy mysteriously. "Twenty years ago, the whole family just vanished. It's been on sale for as long as I can remember." She told him.  
"Yeah, legend has it that it's haunted now," said Rory, "but I don't believe it."  
"Brilliant! I love a good ghost story. Well, I'll be off now." Said the Tenth Doctor, leaving happily.

"Okay, spill." Said Amy after the Tenth Doctor was out of earshot. "Who was, that, and why did you seem so… nervous?"  
"Yeah, do you know him" Added Rory.  
"Well," said the Eleventh Doctor, watching the Tenth walk away, "he's, well, me."

* * *

_Well here we are! My first multi-Doctor fic (unless you count a 6 line dialogue between Eleven and one unspecified Doctor, which I don't). I'm terrible at writing for Eleven, Amy and Rory, so forgive the crappy dialogue! Part ('cause they're barely chapters) two is ready to go, me thinks._

_ReviewReviewReviewReview  
'Cause Amy'll give you her death stare if you don't. And I'll get Donna to slap you. And Rose'll go all Bad Wolf, and Martha will... I dunno... call UNIT on you or something. JUST REVIEW! Pleeeease =) _


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, he's you? You look nothing alike!" Said Amy, giving the Doctor her 'explain, _now, _or I'll kill you' look.  
"He's me. Me in a past regeneration."  
"A past regener-_what?_"  
"Regeneration. I'm not human, remember? Well, Timelords can do this thing, no big deal really. When we're dying, we… change. Same memories, same man, just a different face. And personality, a bit."  
"No big deal?" Said Amy skeptically.  
"Yeah. It doesn't matter though; we're leaving. Now."  
"You don't want to know what he - or, you - wants with that butcher? 'Cause if he's you, there's no way he just wants some sausages." Said Amy.  
"He wasn't interested in the butchers, it was the house."  
"How do you know?" Asked Rory. The Doctor gave him a look that plainly said, 'are you serious?'.  
"He's me. I just know. But, like I said, it doesn't matter. We're leaving and that's that. Nothing can change my mind." Just then, an unearthly scream sounded from inside the house, followed by some loud crashes.  
"Even that?" Asked Amy cheekily, and ran off toward the house before the Doctor could stop her.

* * *

_Waahhh this one's short. Sorry 'bout that, guys. I'll get to the story part soon. And the part when Ten realises it's Eleven; ohhh that will be fun. There will be some bow tie mentions. Maybe some insults? I'll try to make it good though, my favourite part of Doctor Who is always the Doctor meeting himself/past companions. Just be glad I didn't put Rose in there._

_Review. We've been through this before. This time, I'll get Sarah Jane to sonic-lipstick you, K-9 can attack you with lasers, then maybe Ace'll blow you up. Twice.  
So will you review? "Affirmative, master!" Good reader, goooood reader! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Rory caught up with her as they passed through the front gate. Amy had now slowed to a walk.  
"Nothing I can do will stop you, will it?" Asked the Doctor, resigned.  
"Nope."  
"Well, there's no way I'm letting you wander off by yourself, especially with two mes around." Amy looked questioningly at the Doctor. "Where I am, there's trouble." He pointed out. Rory smirked.  
"I think that's a bit of an understatement." He said. The Doctor ignored him, and entered the house.

Amy, Rory and the Doctor burst through the door. The house inside was old and falling apart. It looked like a classic haunted house, with a huge curling staircase in the centre of the room. The shriek echoed through the house again, followed by some unintelligible yelling by a male voice.  
"This way!" Shouted the Doctor, charging up the stairs. Amy and Rory followed behind him. The second floor was a long corridor, with four doors on either wall and one at the very end. Looking panicked at the nine doors he had to choose from, the Doctor began to open each door, starting with the one closest to him on the right. When Amy and Rory caught up with him, they realised what he was doing and began to check the doors. Every room was empty. They reached the ninth door at the same time; sharing a look that showed a mixture of nervousness, excitement and just plain confusion, they barged into the room just as the shrieking began again.

* * *

The Tenth Doctor was very annoyed. He had not long saved the planet, for the thousandth or so time, so he decided on a holiday. Stopping the Titanic from crashing had been a good distraction, but he needed something else now. He wanted to avoid thinking about Martha for as long as possible, partly because thinking of Martha often led to thinking about Rose. So when the TARDIS pulled him off course and he found himself on Earth rather than Draxon 9, he expected there to be a good reason. He wasn't disappointed.

Leadworth seemed boring and ordinary, but the TARDIS tended to land places for a reason. After some poking around, the Doctor managed to discover an old creepy house that had some unusual traits. For one thing, it was cloaked in a perception filter. For another, it was giving off a strange, low-level energy signal. He ran into three people during his investigation; two were recently married, the third was a friend of theirs. The couple, Amy and Rory, seemed to have lived in Leadworth for years; the other, John Jones, seemed more like a visitor. There was something odd about the three of them, John particularly.  
The haunted house story, coupled with missing persons made the Doctor sure there was something up in Leadworth. He just wasn't sure what.

* * *

The door to the final room on the second floor swung open with a loud creak. Amy, Rory and the Doctor stared into the room. The Tenth Doctor was tied to the wall, sonic screwdriver in his mouth, trying in vain to point it at the ropes holding him and press the button. When he saw the three of them, he dropped the screwdriver in surprise.

"Leave! Go on, get out now, quick! I'll be okay, I've been worse off than this, just go!" The trio remained motionless, unsure how to react. "Okay, maybe if you could just pass that screwdriver there, yeah, the silver one, and point it at these ropes, that would be great-" began the Tenth Doctor, when suddenly something blue and ridiculously fast attacked the sonic screwdriver, smashing it to pieces. The thing slowed just enough for the four to make out a vaguely human shape, before speeding off again. A blur, it whizzed around the room, sealing off all exits. The two Doctors, Amy, and Rory were trapped.

* * *

_Hey guys, update time! You're very lucky, I was going to split this into three separate chapters. I bet you would've been annoyed then!  
Anyway, enjoy and review, tell me what you think of it. We'll have introductions soon, I promise. I'll try to avoid the 'oh I miss Rose and Donna (and Martha) so much and so much bad stuff is going to happen to you oh depressed depressed depressed' part, but some might worm it's way in there... Sorry! :)_

Review review review, or else...


	4. Chapter 4

"Aww, my sonic screwdriver! Not my sonic screwdriver! I like my sonic screwdriver!" Said Ten, distraught. "This'll be the second time, too."  
Both the Doctors didn't know what to do. Ten was tied up against the wall, completely useless. Even if he wasn't tied up, what could he do? This creature was too fast to even see properly. Eleven was far too nervous about this. He was normally quite adventurous, but when it came to his past, there was no messing around. New TARDIS, new sonic screwdriver, new companions, new Doctor. His past was the past. Revisiting that was a bad idea, particularly with the cracks in the universe floating around. Even though he'd thought he fixed them all, messing with his past with the universe in such a fragile state was a bad idea. Amy, however, wasn't fazed by this. She reached into the Doctor's pocket, drawing out his sonic screwdriver.  
"Hey!" He said. "What are you- hey!" Amy pushed down the button, the familiar whirring sound filling the room. "Amy!" Said Eleven. Ten, still tied to the wall, looked at the screwdriver with an incredulous face. Seeing his reaction, Eleven sighed, taking the sonic screwdriver off Amy, changing the setting, and releasing the Doctor from the wall.  
"No, but that's… which means… no." The two Doctors stared at each other intently. The Tenth frowned. "A bow tie?" He said, disbelieving. "I mean, I've had some bad outfits, but really…" The other was about to reply, when Rory cut in.  
"Um, you're really going to do this now?" He asked. The two turned to him.  
"No," they said. "...but bow ties are cool." Added Eleven, receiving a dirty look from the others.  
"Wait," said Rory, "where's Amy?" The three looked wildly around the room, but Amy was gone.  
"The thingo's gone too." Pointed out Eleven.  
"Maybe it took her?" Suggested Rory, not showing the full extent of his feelings. He couldn't loose her, not again, not after all that waiting.  
"Hmmm, but what would a super-speedy alien want with Amy? Unless it wants us." Eleven continued.  
"Why would an alien want us though?"  
"I'm not sure, but I can see why an alien might want me," Said Ten. "But two mes might be more than it bargained for." He continued. "That is who you are, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," admitted Eleven. "The eleventh."  
"Wait, there are eleven of you?" Questioned Rory.  
"Rory, this is me. Me, this is Rory." Said Eleven, avoiding the question.  
"Hi," Said Ten, beaming. "You must be brilliant. I only take the best."  
"He certainly is." Said Eleven, sounding slightly proud. "Amy too."  
"I suppose you can't tell me why though. Ahh, well, something to look forward to."  
"Right then. Doctor, what was that?" Asked Rory, slightly uncomfortable.  
"Well-" began Ten.  
"I think-" said Eleven at the same time. They turned, looking annoyed at each other. After a moment, Eleven cracked up laughing. Ten sighed, but laughed a bit anyway.  
"This is a nice change," said Ten, "I think I might like you."

"But, what is it?" Asked Rory. His worry for Amy was rising for every minute they didn't move.  
"That doesn't matter. The question is, where's it going?" Said Eleven.  
"And how can it move so fast?" Added Ten. "It might be generating an electromagnetic field that could reverse gravity in a small area…"  
"...but that wouldn't explain the speed; maybe just a high-energy being?"  
"Nah, it was hovering, and…"  
"No amount of natural energy is going to do that, I know. What about something artificial?"  
"The speed of the creature itself would have to be natural, plus a device for hovering?"  
"There's always the chance of it having wings."  
"But they'd have to be very fast."  
"So maybe they are! Not the most impossible thing we've seen."  
"Not by a long way." The two Doctors paused for a moment, reminiscing, before returning to the conversation, bouncing ideas between the two of them, occasionally finishing each other's sentences. Rory became lost in the endless technobabble, and began to think that this was the kind of thing that went through the Doctor's head daily.

Rory was still wondering about the Doctors when he noticed they had stopped, and were looking at him.  
"Um, you done then?" He asked.  
"Done? Done what?" Asked Ten innocently, tilting his head to the side.  
"All that… idea bouncing. And just when I though you couldn't get any weirder."  
"What," said Eleven, "you've never come up with different ideas, and rejected them? Improved them?"  
"Yeah, in my head."  
"Well, we were just doing it aloud." Said Ten. "But, yes, we did come to a conclusion."  
"Which was?" Asked Rory. Ten and Eleven shared a glance.  
"That we should get moving." Said Ten, running over to the door.

"Locked." Ten muttered. "Screwdriver?" He called to Eleven, who was giving a brief rundown to Rory. The screwdriver flew through the air, and Ten caught it, but only just. It was balanced different to his; it was heavier, and it had different settings. And a green light, rather than blue.

"Look, we - I - think it's a Flixx." Said Eleven hurriedly.  
"Aflix?"  
"A. Flixx. From Flixxon. Very fast. And slightly deadly." Rory went pale. "Hey, I only said slightly!"

The door opened with a creak.  
"Got it, lets go!" Called Ten, letting Rory run through, then Eleven, who he closely followed.  
"Took your time," said Eleven.  
"Hey, I'm not the one who messed with the sonic!" He complained. "A green light? What's wrong with my one?"  
"It… got destroyed." Admitted Eleven. "Besides, this one's perfectly fine, thank you very much!"  
"Doctors! Finding Amy, remember?" Called Rory, hearing them fight. The three rushed down the spiral staircase an out the door.  
"TARDIS! I can track it's energy signature!" Said Eleven, heading off to the right.  
"Nah, my TARDIS, seeing my future is a bad idea, right?" Said Ten, grabbing Rory and dragging him off to the left.

* * *

Rory looked at the outside of the TARDIS.

"It looks… exactly the same." He remarked, unimpressed.  
"No," said Eleven, "it's a different shade of blue. Besides, you haven't seen inside."  
"Different blue? But I like this blue!" Said Ten, fiddling with the key. Eleven rolled his eyes, waiting. Finally, the doors opened, revealing the TARDIS's interior. The columns rose in the exact same way as Eleven remembered. He paused and had a moment, standing in the doorway, remembering. He had been avoiding his past, all that pain, and now here it was, staring him in the face. Literally.  
"You right?" Asked Ten quietly, staring into Eleven's eyes intently.  
"Yeah," he replied, snapping out of it, and the two Doctors ran up to the console.  
"Ah, I think I missed this style," said Eleven, tapping the middle column fondly.  
"...Almost." He amended, watching Ten pick up a mallet and hit the console.

* * *

Amy was not happy, for a number of reasons. One, it turned out the Doctor was keeping secrets. Although, really, she wasn't surprised. And it wasn't so much a secret, just an uncomfortable topic, she decided. That, she could forgive. Two, she had been captured by an alien that still hadn't slowed down enough for her to be able to see it. And three, she was now strapped down to a very cold, very uncomfortable metal bench. She turned her head to the left and could just make out, in the shadows, another bench, this one empty. Turning to the right, she could see more benches. The closest had a man strapped to it. He was wearing a black leather jacket and dark pants. Further down, there were shapes which she assumed were more benches, but the figures on them were unidentifiable. Her nose began to itch, but she couldn't scratch it.  
"Doctor, you'd better hurry up."

* * *

"Got it, Flixxion energy signal!" Called Ten. Eleven looked up from the other side of the console. "Ohh," continued Ten, "and something else, too… You may want to see this, Doctor…"

Looking at the screen, the two Doctors became worried. Very, very worried.

* * *

_Hey, chapter 4! I thought about splitting this one up too, but decided to go for a big long one. Hopefully I got the characters right - had a bit of trouble, particularly with Rory. There's some actual Ten to Eleven dialogue in here - yay!_

_I was trying to avoid calling them Ten and Eleven (just in this story) but it became too hard, typing 'the Eleventh/Tenth Doctor' each time just made it feel... cloggy. Like calling someone by their full name every time, and not using he/she.  
Any guesses why the Doctors would be worried? ;D _

_Review my story, pleeeaaaasee? An apple a day may keep the doctor away (which I'm sure we don't want), but a review a day keeps the updates ...coming?  
**God, that was bad. Take me away from the keyboard before I can type anymore, quick!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Those energy spikes are huge!" Cried Eleven.  
"Impossibly huge." Agreed Ten, running his hand through his hair.  
"You sure you don't need to hit it with a hammer or something?"  
"Look at the type of energy, though." Said Ten, ignoring the hammer remark.  
"Chrono Energy… But that's…"  
"Even more impossible. I know. Could blow a hole in reality itself, the size of… Oh, I dunno..."  
"Nine times the size of Belgium?" Suggested Eleven. The two looked at each other, a grin creeping across Ten's face.  
"Ah well," he said, "we'll be there to stop it! Allons-y!" Ten grabbed a leaver and threw it down, the TARDIS lurching into action. The two Doctors, who had been expecting it, were holding on; Rory, who hadn't, had fallen halfway across the TARDIS and was on the ground, looking up at the two Doctors who were grinning madly.

* * *

Amy was getting worried now. After a few minutes, the man on the bench closest to her began to stir. Before she could so much as blink, the creature had darted over to the bench, where it had stopped. But it hadn't stopped. It looked blurry, like it was still moving. After a few brief seconds, it zipped off again; the man in the leather jacket was once again completely unconscious.

Not long after, a door opened somewhere, light flooding the room. Now that Amy could see, she realised the room was very long, like some kind of warehouse. Just as Amy was wondering why the door had opened, she heard a voice.

"Amy!"

* * *

After a not-so-smooth ride in the TARDIS, the two Doctors and Rory approached the large, factory-like building that they thought Amy was in. Eleven had his sonic screwdriver out, waving it around like crazy. After he had sufficiently pointed it in every direction, he brought it up close to his face. Claws snapped out from the top as he examined it, almost going cross-eyed.

"The energy signal is definitely coming from," Eleven pointed to the far end of the building, "over there."  
"Well, come on then!" Cried Ten, already running.

"Amy!" Called Eleven, just seconds after opening the door. He had caught up to, and then just gotten in front of, his previous self. He was about to go find Amy, but once he saw what was inside the building, he stopped dead. Ten and Rory reached him a moment later.  
"What's the matter? Why aren't you going in there?" Asked Rory, out of breath. Ten was about to ask as well, until he noticed what Eleven had seen.  
"Ohhhh," said Ten, running his hand through his hair.  
"This is bad," agreed Eleven, "very, very bad."  
"Aw, come on though, still slightly brilliant, right?" Said Ten, trying to push his fears down with a smile. Eleven gave him a doubtful look.  
Rory looked between the two Doctors, having no idea what they meant. The room was filled with a row of flat metal benches, with different men strapped to them. Scanning his eyes down the row, Rory counted eleven benches, the last empty. But, in the second last bench…  
"Amy!" Cried Rory, ignoring the Doctors. He ran up the end of the room, reaching Amy at last.  
"About time you got here!" She said. "That thing's still running around too. Where's the Doctor?" She asked.  
"They're both in the door." It took Amy a moment to remember that there were two Doctors.  
"Can you get me out of this?" She asked, gesturing as best she could to the straps holding her down. Rory tried, but he couldn't get them undone - they didn't even seem to have a place to be undone.  
"Doctor!" He called. "Can you come here and get Amy out of this?"  
"Uhh, Rory. I'm not sure that going in there is a great idea for the moment." Called Eleven nervously. Rory and Amy shared looks; when did the Doctor sound nervous?  
"Yeah, it's dangerous enough with us out here." Added Ten, who sounded just as nervous, in his own way.  
"What, so you're going to leave me in here?" Called Amy, angry.  
"It's not so dangerous for you." Replied Eleven.  
"Oh, and why not?" Asked Amy, her temper rising. Back in the doorway, Ten flashed Eleven a grin that quite clearly said, 'you've got a fiery one on your hands', before replying,  
"Because, you don't have nine past versions of yourself strapped to those benches."

* * *

_Dum Dum DUUUUMMM! Surprise! Though I did drop a few hints, particularly in the start of this chapter - a man in a leather jacket, build up of chrono energy, (Chrono means time. Hence chronological order. Don't think it's in the show) and a hole in the space-time continuum nine times the size of Belgium (for anyone who's seen Time Crash)._

_If you haven't seen Time Crash, LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE NOW!  
Then review. Please? *blinks eyelashes*_

**_Also: I want to rename the story._**_ The Berners' House doesn't fit so much anymore. __Okay, so I didn't plan the plot out very well, but I have now. I've got a plotline, sorted out in my head! Yay!_

**_Anyway, point is: any ideas? I don't really know what to call it. So, review, and tell me what you think it should be called! :D  
_**_(Of course, you don't know what's going to happen, why all the Doctors are here, etcetera etcetera. Still, give it your best shot!)_


	6. Chapter 6

Eleven sighed. Trust Ten to say something like that.  
"What I means is, there's more than two of me. And that all of the mes are on those benches, right now." Explained Eleven. Rory and Amy exchanged surprised looks. "And, that makes a paradox."  
"And paradoxes are not good." Added Ten.  
"So the universe might just implode if I go in there." Continued Eleven.  
"Ah." Said Rory.  
"Fine for you two, though!" Called Ten, grinning. Rory, looked down the row of benches; he suddenly felt that bow ties and fezzes were certainly one of the Doctor's better fashion styles.  
"Looking at these guys, bow ties do seem cool," said Amy, echoing Rory's thoughts.  
"Hey!" Said the Doctors at the same time. "I heard that!"  
"You two need to get out of there, right now." Said Ten urgently. "If Rory, you come up here, I'll give you my sonic screwdriver, and you can get Amy out."  
"I will?" Said Eleven, surprised. Ten looked at him. "Right, of course I will. Rory?" Rory was already halfway to the door.

Grabbing the sonic, Rory turned back and ran back down to Amy.  
"It's already on the right setting, just press the big button!" Called Eleven as Rory ran off. Once he was safely out of earshot, the Tenth Doctor said,  
"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Eleven looked at him.  
"Yes." He said, then looked away.  
"And she loves him?" He prompted.  
"More than either of them knows."  
"And you're okay?" Ten asked. He knew that he himself may not enjoy it; it may bring up some memories best left untouched. But this was a new Doctor, a new man.  
"Couldn't be better," he said, no hint of insincerity in his voice. "Now, what do you think is taking Rory so long?"

* * *

Rory anxiously pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver. The familiar whirring noise echoed through the building as Rory pointed it at the band around Amy's wrist.  
"Where's the Flixx, do you think?" He asked Amy.  
"The what?"  
"The blue thing." Rory clarified. "That's what the Doctor said they were called."  
"Right. I'm not sure. Hurry up, would you?" She said.  
"It's not working." Said Rory, frowning.  
"What do you mean it's not-"  
"Doctor!" Called Rory, cutting Amy off.  
"What!" Came the reply; two Doctors, in unison.  
"It's not working!" There was a moment of silence.  
"I'll come and see."

* * *

"Doctor!" Called Rory.  
"What!" Replied the two Doctors.  
"It's not working!" Ten and Eleven looked at each other.  
"Deadlock seal?" Suggested Ten.  
"One of us'll have to go in there." Said Eleven quietly.  
"You know that won't end well." Ten pointed out, just as softly.  
"I'm not leaving either of them."  
"Of course." Said Ten. "Did you think I'd let you? Really, if you'd leave them, I think I'd regenerate right here, and mess up our timeline. See if I can get something better." Both Doctors smiled at the idea; they both knew Ten would never do something like that.  
"I'll come see." Said Eleven to Rory, entering the building.

The Doctor smirked as he watched his older self tiptoe carefully through the doorway, treating each step as if there was some invisible line that, once crossed, would make very bad things happen. He had quite a swagger, Ten decided, taking the opportunity to examine himself, before they had to start running again. He was so young, younger than he had ever been before. Ten wasn't sure how he felt about this. He had an arrogance that was perhaps even more obvious than his own, in the way he sauntered about the place. Ten chuckled, causing Eleven to turn around, glare at him briefly, before smiling and walking, much more normally, down to Amy and Rory.

On the way to the Ponds, Eleven passed all 10 of his past regenerations. He smiled fondly at them as he passed, but still hoped that they wouldn't wake up. That would be a mess. Honestly, it was messy enough with two. Imagine eleven!

* * *

"Doctor, thank God it's you, I was worried it might be, well, other you." Said Rory.  
"I'm glad it's me too." Said Eleven, smiling.  
"Oi! You guys talk loud, you know that?" Shouted Ten.  
"And, I've got very good hearing." Added Eleven. "But that's beside the point. The point is, that I need to get Amy out of here, quick, before something very timey-wimey happens."  
"'Bout time." Muttered Amy.  
"Timey-wimey being bad?" Rory asked the Doctor, who confirmed it with a nod.  
"Okay, what do we have here?" He said, taking the sonic off Rory and pointing it at the bands around Amy's wrist. He shook it a few times, then sighed. "You're right. No good. Deadlock seal."  
"Didn't I say it was deadlocked?" Called Ten, pleased, still standing outside.  
"Shush!"

Suddenly, a harsh shriek came from somewhere in the building; the three inside the building, and one outside, froze, listening. The shriek came again, and the two Doctors shuddered. Before anyone could react, the Flixx zoomed in to the room, grabbing the Eleventh Doctor and strapping him down to the bench beside Amy. Ten, standing outside, was about to charge in, when he decided to wait, just for a moment. The Flixx released Amy, then tied her and Rory to the wall. All three were helpless.

"So," said Eleven, trying to get at least slightly comfortable, "how about you tell me the whole plan." The Flixx shrieked in response. "I thought as much. Ah well." He muttered. "Can you speak?" He asked it, in a clear voice. The Flixx did something, too fast for their eyes to follow, and said,  
"Yes. My translator is now switched on." It's voice sounded… _well, very nice, actually_, thought Amy. _Like a choir of angels_, thought Rory. Maybe they could trust this thing.  
"Careful, that translator's a bit telepathic," said Eleven quietly to his companions. "It'll get in your head and scramble it up a bit. Don't trust it just yet." The two Ponds blinked, pulling themselves out of the trance they weren't aware they were in. The Doctor turned his head to face the Flixx. It was standing in the one spot, but was still blurry, vibrating so fast it looked like a smudge.  
"Hello. I don't suppose you're here for a holiday, are you?" The Doctor sighed. "Yes, well. Who are all these guys?" He asked, gesturing down the row of benches. The Flixx was still too blurry to make out any facial expressions, but Amy had a feeling it smiled.  
"Oh, but Doctor, you know, don't you?" It said, softly, leaning in slightly.  
"Blimey." It looked like feigned ignorance wasn't going to work. "What do you want with me? Do you realise that this is ridiculously dangerous?"  
"Yes," was it's reply, "so much energy, Doctor, when there are many of you."  
"Yes, enough to-"  
"Rip open the universe? I'm counting on it." The Flixx darted off again, back to wherever it was before. The Doctor turned his head awkwardly to face Amy and Rory.  
"'Could be worse, right?"

* * *

Ten, standing outside, was doing a massive amount of calculations in his head. He rubbed his face, nervously, trying to make sense of what he had heard.

"Hold on, me." He muttered.

* * *

It was only a few moments later that the Flixx was back again.  
"The build up of Chrono Energy is not yet sufficient." It said. "I'll need your tenth incarnation. Where is he?"  
"Look," said Eleven quietly, "whatever reason you think you need to blow up the universe for, trust me, you don't. I've got my TARDIS, I can take you home. Back to Flixxon."  
"I cannot go home!" It said, it's voice filled with venom.  
"Why not?" Asked Eleven. The Flixx leaned right over, and looked into his eyes, though it was still vibrating too fast to look like anything other than a blur.  
"Silence fell over Flixxon. I am the last." It hissed. "For you, Doctor, the silence will fall… for me, it has already fallen." Eleven gasped, totally shocked. "Yes, Timelord, as always, you are the last to know, yet the first to understand. There is nothing that can be done for Flixxon; nothing short of bending the fabric of time and space to restore it's past to the present."  
"Even if you could control it, which you can't, the risk of loosing the _entire_ _universe_ is far too high."  
"A universe without my planet is not worth existing, not for me."  
"But you're not the only lifeform out there! There are thousands that think the universe is worth it; thousands that _make _the universe worth it!" He said. "You think I don't understand your pain?" He said, quieter. "You don't think I thought about every option, even the dangerous ones? You don't think I still feel that guilt?" The Flixx moved back slightly, raising it's head.  
"That is of no concern to me. I must return to the controller, before I find the Tenth Doctor and restore Flixxon to it's former glory." The Flixx was gone in an instant, leaving the room in shocked silence.

* * *

_Woah, another bombshell! This chapter turned out to be quite long; I thought I'd put more than I actually did in the last one. So, enjoy your super-chapter!_

_**Review! Review! Review! Review! :D**_

_**Name Change: **Not sure whether I will anymore. Still taking suggestions, but I think I have an idea as to how I can make the title relevant again._

_Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be up ASAP! _


	7. Chapter 7

Amy was the first to speak.  
"Doctor?" She said, quietly. The Doctor didn't reply. "Oh, c'mon, we've been through worse, right? Stopped the end of the universe not all that long ago, didn't we?" She said.  
"No, Amy. I- I can't see a way out here. Our only hope is the other me, and if he's still here, he's an idiot." Suddenly, the bands holding the Doctor to the table snapped open with a loud clang.  
"Oi, that _idiot _just saved your life! With _no _sonic!" Said Ten, approaching them. Eleven sat up, rubbing his wrists. "Not easy, I tell you. And of course, the others are deadlocked, so they'll have to stay put for the moment."  
"What are you still doing here?" He said, annoyed. "We need to get out, _now._"  
"I know, but it's better to have two of us not in here, right?"  
"But didn't you hear it? It said that it needed you to rip open the universe!"  
"Yeah, that's why we're _leaving! _Allons-y!" He said, running off.  
"What's allons-y?" Asked Amy, after she and Rory had been released. The four of them were running, back to the TARDIS, and Ten stopped, surprised.  
"It's… French. For let's go? Don't I say that anymore?" He turned questioningly to Eleven, who shrugged.  
"Right then." Amy turned to Eleven. "You were weirder then than you are now."  
"Okay, so. Eleven mes, nine of which are unconscious, one massive build up of chrono energy that's gearing towards the implosion of the universe, one very distraught Flixx and two human companions. And a TARDIS. Well, two TARDISes. Well, really, there'd have to be eleven TARDISes, but…" Ten cleared his throat and opened the door to the TARDIS. "Did I miss anything?"

"Okay, saving the world, how we going to do it?" Asked Eleven, running up to the TARDIS console.  
"Oh, I dunno, we'll make it up as we go along." Replied Ten, following him.  
"As always!" Eleven ran around the console, flicking various buttons. Rory was already inside, watching on, but Amy had stopped, barely through the doors.  
"What happened to the TARDIS?" She asked.  
"Oh," said Ten, turning around, "it's mine. It's what his," he gestured toward Eleven "used to look like. Do you like it?" He said, bouncing on his toes. Amy looked around, assessing it.  
"I like _my _Doctor's one better." She declared, and Ten shrugged.  
"Ah well, it's to be expected. Always that way." He said.  
"Although," she began, "you have a much better fashion sense that _him_." She said. Ten beamed.  
"You think?" He said brightly. Rory coughed loudly.  
"Oh shuttup, I still love _you_, idiot." Rory smiled, and Ten grinned even wider.  
"It said controller. Had to go back to the controller. What's the controller?" Muttered Eleven.  
"Controller. CON-troller. Con-TROL-ler. Controleeeeerr." Muttered Ten. The two stopped for a moment, and locked eyes.  
"The house!" They cried. Amy looked at Rory, who shrugged. The two Doctors began pulling various levers and pushing buttons, and the Time Rotor began to whirr.  
"Hold on to something. My driving's only gotten worse with youth." Eleven told Amy and Rory, adjusting his grip on the console.  
"Oh, you'll pay for that." Said Ten, and flipped a switch that caused the TARDIS to speed up, and the four of them were thrown to the floor.

* * *

_Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait, I've got this thing called laziness writers' block. So, here we are, sorry it's a bit short._

_Remember to **review**! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

The four travellers picked themselves up just as the TARDIS lurched, causing them to fall again. Ten was the first to get up, and he immediately went over to the doors of the TARDIS, followed quickly by Eleven, then Amy and Rory. They had landed just across the road from the Berners' House, exactly where they had first met earlier that day.  
"Come on, me, back in the TARDIS." Said Eleven, staring at Ten, who sighed.  
"Really?" He asked, disappointed.  
"We need someone back in the TARDIS, to help stabilise the paradox. And it's either you or me, and…"  
"Yeah, yeah, my TARDIS, they trust you better. You'd better not mess up." He said, turning around and walking straight back into the TARDIS.  
"Bit bitter." Commented Amy, once the door was safely shut.  
"It's all right. I'm not exactly in a great spot then. I know that I mean well, even if I don't know it yet." Amy raised her eyebrows.  
"That may have just been the most confusing sentence you've ever said."  
"Nah, I've said worse." He replied, rushing toward the house, sonic screwdriver in hand.

The Eleventh Doctor opened the door slowly. It creaked loudly, and he winced, hoping the Flixx was back at the building where the other Doctors were.  
"Hmmm," He muttered, "if I was an alien bent on ripping a hole in the space-time continuum, where would I put my space-time controller?" Amy, who was standing behind him, nudged him and pointed to their left. There were stairs, leading toward a basement, but just visible was a strange, hi-tech console. The Doctor grinned at his companion, made sure Rory knew where they were headed, and began to creep toward the entrance. They made their way slowly, the Doctor stopping at random times and ducking behind various bits of furniture. Amy eventually got fed up with this and gave the Doctor a light kick, whispering, "Just get on with it!"  
The three eventually got to the staircase, walking down slowly. The basement was fully decked out in advanced technology, covered in blinking lights and monitors that were running through complex equations. The Doctor didn't waste any time (_I bet Ten would've, he'd be all oh it's so pretty!_) in grabbing his screwdriver and beginning to shut down the controller. In a matter of minutes, the entire basement shut down, blinking lights slowing and eventually turning off. The Doctor stood back, surprised.  
"That was far too easy." Said Rory matter-of-fact-ly.  
"Hm. There are still nine mes to take care of. We'd better get back to the old TARDIS and let me know how incredible I am." He said with a smile, turning and heading back up the stairs. Amy and Rory overtook him, and before he left he aimed the sonic one last time, causing some sparks to fly and a small explosion. He smiled, satisfied that it wouldn't be able to be turned back on.

* * *

Ten, back in the TARDIS, was not having fun staring at the console screen, making sure that the paradox was at least partly stable. Not that he could do much if it suddenly un-stabilised. The TARDIS was there to keep him company, but even as wonderful as his ship was, it didn't quite compare to another person. So he was glad when his Eleventh self barged through the doors, yelling something about how he'd shut down the controller and that now they only had to deal with the other Doctors.  
"Maybe we could find the TARDISes? They could help." Ten pointed out, deciding to concentrate on the task at hand.  
"Yes, and have each one materialise over their us? Nah, too risky. We could carry us out ourselves?" Suggested Eleven, pulling a face that clearly said that he didn't like that idea.  
"What about if we just wheeled us all out of the building, then hid and woke us up, one by one?" Ten suggested with a shrug.  
"Could work. Possibly the only idea that won't result in the end of the universe."  
"And we put us next to our TARDIS." Added Ten.  
"Worth a shot." Said Eleven, flicking a few switches, when Ten walked over and cut him off.  
"My TARDIS, I drive." He said, taking over from Eleven. Amy groaned. "Oi, that wasn't at my driving skills, was it?" Said Ten with grin. He didn't turn though, and a second later set the TARDIS in motion.

* * *

_Hello, all! Sorry that it's been a while, I'm ashamed to say I've started another story. .  
That's really besides the point now. Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a bit boring, perhaps there'll be a twist in the next chapter, who knows? ;D_

_Review, review! _


End file.
